A variety of diagnostic tests require the collection of cells in the vaginal cavity. Many cell collection techniques employ scraping with a probe or the like. A skilled health care provider collects the cells in a clinical setting. After cell collection, the diagnosis is performed at the clinical setting or the cells are prepared for preservation and sent to a laboratory for diagnostic analysis. The cell collection by a health care provider at a clinic is considered daunting to many women for reasons such as convenience, cost, discomfort or embarrassment. Other women do not have access to clinics and have limited or no opportunity to any diagnostic analysis.